


A Golden Morning

by ximon00



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I just rlly wanted Mingyu as a prince, I will add tags as the chapters go by, M/M, Prince Mingyu, Royal Meanie au, Villager Wonwoo, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximon00/pseuds/ximon00
Summary: Mingyu is the young prince of a small Greek village. Wonwoo is the hardworking son of a tailorman. When Wonwoo comes to the palace to make the royal family new clothes for Mingyu's birthday ball, both boys meet. As time passes, they start falling in love with each other, but a problem arises when Mingyu's father urges him to take a woman's hand and get married. Will Mingyu deny his feelings and go ahead with his father's plans? Or will he give up everything for the boy he loves?-UPDATING FREQUENTLY I PROMISE-





	1. GOLDEN MORNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone likes this!! Feel free to leave comments making suggestions and giving opinions, thank you so much in advance for reading this!
> 
> So i was reading The Song of Achilles (great book btw go read it) and i thought it would be cool to make a greek au for meanie cause i love my boys.
> 
> Btw i will include both top mingyu and top wonwoo because im an indecisive hoe and i know everyone has different thoughts about who tops so yeah.
> 
> I'm still in the process of writing this but i promise i will update super frequently.
> 
> (chapter 1 will be kinda short but the following ones won`t be)

A man sat by the window, arms resting on the rough edge. Enthralled eyes ran over the crimson-tilled roofs of the houses down the hill. He liked sitting there, at the top of the watch tower, for he could see the whole village, as well as the vast forests and prairies beyond it. Birds fluttered by, adorning the blue skies above his head. A smile filled his face as he took the sight in. The air seemed golden around him. He knew he should be in the dinning hall in a few minutes, so he tried to enjoy the view for as long as he could.

He walked down the long corridors, his pace slow. His bare feet echoed against the cool cobblestone walls around him. He looked out the open windows, giant mountains looming in the distance. His father´s kingdom had always been peaceful, thanks to the faraway distance it kept from other villages. Merchants made their way through passageways in the mountains and brought products with them a few times per month. Some villagers grew tired of the loneliness they felt in the town. He disagreed. Greatly. He found great peace in the undisturbed scenery that surrounded him. The palace was at the top of a hill, while the rest of the town lived below, on the skirts. 

The king greeted him once he showed himself on the hall. He bowed his head with respect and sat beside his father at the end of the long table. They were the only ones sitting down. His mother had died years ago when he was young, and he was an only child. Servants moved by, bringing plates back and forth. He ate quietly. 

“How are you doing, Mingyu?” His father asked nonchalantly.

“I´m good” 

His father nodded contented. 

“That is great to hear; the town´s tailor is coming here today and you need to be in a presentable state”.

He let out a frustrated grunt. He forgot about that completely. His father was throwing a ball next week for Mingyu´s eighteenth birthday. His coronation was nearing. Members of many royalties were coming from distant kingdoms to celebrate. But Mingyu knew his father´s true intentions. He was looking for a beautiful woman from a wealthy family to sit in a throne beside Mingyu. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn´t imagine himself marrying said woman, much less ruling the people of his father´s kingdom with her.

“Come on, Mingyu, cheer up” , His father muttered. “I´m sure you will have lots of fun”.

“Yeah, I´m sure of it”.

Bitter sarcasm filled Mingyu´s words as he stood up and left the room. Suddenly angry, he walked back to his favorite spot at the top of the palace. He let the wind blow his hair wild and stung his cheeks harshly. His golden morning had gone away, taking his smile as well.


	2. PROFOUND THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i am here with another chapter. I know that right now this is really short but when the weekend comes i´ll try to write as much as i can so there´s more for you to read. Please hang in there and thank you.

Hands grazing the soft grass that filled the gardens in front of the palace, Mingyu rested. His head was against the bark of a big tree and flowers surrounded the ground around him. He could see the entrance to the palace from here, lonesome and unattended. Judging from the Sun’s position and the shadows the tree´s canopy casted on him, it was late noon. He sighed and went back to enjoying the sweet calmness that his surroundings provided.

Mingyu closed his eyes and concentrated on the pure darkness that enveloped him. Everyone at the palace -his teachers, the guards, and the King himself- had been pressuring him greatly in order for Mingyu to be a good successor to the throne that belonged to his father, but it was all too soon, too fast. Although his father acted like everything was alright, Mingyu could see it, could perceive it; the corner of a smile twitching slightly in pain, the crinkles in dark and tired eyes quivering in despair, and a once bright voice cracking and trembling in anguish. Mingyu knew deep down that in a near future, he would be completely alone, without a family to support him, and that frightened him. A lot. 

Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed at a pair of small quails that had stopped a few feet in front of him. Small brown birds they were, chirping melodic harmonies to air around them without a care. Mingyu´s eyes glazed to the peaceful creatures, he felt a tear roll down a dry cheek and a doleful smile paint his face.

Clicking sounds against cobblestone floor brought Mingyu back to reality. Hooves reverberated against the path that led to the palace, dragging a carriage behind them. The quails flew away, startled by the sudden sounds, now getting closer. Mingyu strained his eyesight, trying to decipher who the chariot carried. The horses stopped just outside the main gate, where guards greeted the strangers. Two men, Mingyu noted. The guards motioned for them to enter, and so they did, quickly disappearing from Mingyu´s sight. Just before the later man entered though, Mingyu thought he caught a pair of eyes stare right into his own, but once he blinked, they were completely gone.

He stood up slowly, wiping the tear that now rested above his jaw. Stepping over the green grounds, he made his way back to the palace. The door creaked loudly when he swung it open, warning nearby guards of his presence, though once he was inside he saw no one in sight to welcome him in. Walking cautiously he made it to the main staircase, which led to the second and third floors. Still no one appeared to greet him. He took the steps one by one, hand brushing against the dull walls that encaged the whole building. As he neared the top, he heard voices coming from the throne room. He rushed his pace, and as he came closer, the voices intensified. He reached the giant room and stepped in, bowing once in his father´s direction, who sat on his throne talking to two men. He couldn't see neither of their faces since they had their heads down in a honorable bow, but Mingyu guessed they were the same men he saw from afar outside. Mingyu also noted most of the servants and guards were in the room, standing at attention. His father stood up and smiled fondly at Mingyu.

“Gentlemen, this is my son and your future king, Mingyu”, His father announced. 

Both men stood up and turned around to greet Mingyu. One was presumably in his fifties, while the other looked around Mingyu´s age. The younger of the two men was astonishingly stunning, sharp features doting his delicate face. Mingyu felt something tug inside him, urging him to get closer to the young man. He tried to move, to turn away, but felt frozen in place, erratic heart beating so loud it reached his ears. A blush crept up his skin, staining his cheeks a faint crimson color.

“W-Welcome, I am Mingyu”, He stuttered, trying to look away from the man´s eyes, but failing every time.

Then, the older man spoke in a raspy voice, shocking Mingyu back to his usual composure. “Greeting, your Royal Highness, I am the town´s tailorsman, and this is my son, Wonwoo”.

“Mingyu, these men are going to help dress you in the best way possible for next week´s ball”, His father explained.

There it was again. That word, which always seemed to creep up to Mingyu in the best possible moment and make his happiness crumble to a desolate abyss. The ball. It was not the act of presenting himself in front of high ranking families, nor was it the act of dancing and having fun that bothered him, rather the act of it all being a lame excuse for other kings to marry off their daughter´s hand at the first chance they had, hoping to conquer a few more kingdoms in the way. It was more of a bother, though, since Mingyu wasn´t even remotely interested in playing this absurd game for power. 

His father continued talking as Mingyu dozed off the quiet place that was his mind. A few minutes had passed until Mingyu noticed the younger of the two men was now beside him. Turning around he came to a pair of brown eyes staring into his own. He realized, then, that those eyes had done that once before, outside the palace. Mingyu felt the heat collect around his neck and face, a blush beginning to form again.

“Hey”, said the man Mingyu now knew as Wonwoo.

“Hello”.

A small smile crept up Wonwoo´s face as he motioned slightly over to their parents. “They seem to be pretty busy, don´t you think? Why don´t you show me around the palace?”

Taken aback, Mingyu only nodded briefly. Turning his head, he saw that indeed, their parents were busy talking about the ball and the clothing. Maybe a few moments alone with Wonwoo wasn´t a bad idea. At all.

Both boys sneaked carefully out of the throne room and made their way down the stairs, ignoring the servants´curious looks. Once they were a safe distance from all the people in the throne room, Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo.

“So, where do you want to go?”

“Surprise me”, Wonwoo uttered softly.

Turning back around to lead the way, Mingyu knew just where to take him.


	3. FIELDS OF ELYSIUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i´m back with an update after like a month (i´m so sorry i promise i will be more frequent w future updates).
> 
> Uhh if ya´ll thought Mingyu was taking him to a sex dungeon like my friend you are very wrong lmao sorry the smut will eventually be here but not rn.
> 
> Also if anyone didn't know, the actual Fields of Elysium, in Greek mythology are a paradise where heroes who the gods blessed were sent. Oh and i chose honeysuckles because they retain a meaning of affection specially between lovers :))

They seemed to have walked for hours now, endless turns and endless corridors lining the path in front of them. Mingyu walked with determination, steps firm below his feet. Wonwoo nervously kept glancing back and forth between Mingyu´s robe trailing the floor and the gray walls that surrounded them, engulfed in confusion. Mingyu veered left, rounding yet another corner, Wonwoo blindly following his lead. Once Wonwoo raised his head again, though, his eyes were blinded by a bright light. Covering his face with his right hand, he staggered backwards into the darkness of the hallway. He then felt a firm grip on his left wrist and strained to see what was in front of him. Mingyu stepped closer to him, blocking the light coming from the other end of the hallway. 

“It´s okay” . He smiled sheepishly and tugged at Wonwoo to follow. “Come on, you´ll like this place”.

Conceding, Wonwoo allowed Mingyu to drag him through the light. 

They stopped when they crossed through the threshold. Standing in the middle of the brightness, Wonwoo blinked a few times. Once his yes got used to it, he slowly gazed around him. They were in the middle of another garden, but this one was bigger than the one at the entrance. This one seemed to go on forever, never ending trees and flowers looming all around. There were flowers of all kinds and of all colors, as well as beautiful trees, some small and some enormous. Everything was in there, every kind of blossom Wonwoo had ever seen or heard of. Amazed, he stepped forward, taking all the beauty in. The air lingered with many different types of delicious fragrances, all sickeningly sweet on Wonwoo´s nose. The Sun shone brightly above their heads, and multiple birds chirped as they flew across the skies. Wonwoo felt happy and relaxed, full of energy and bliss. He turned around and smiled dazzlingly at Mingyu, eyes wide open. 

“I-I am glad you like it”. Mingyu turned his head shyly to one side and slurred the words out. 

“I do, I really do” Wonwoo reassured, his smile never fading.

“We call this place the Fields of Elysium because of all the beautiful things that grow here”, Mingyu explained, “this may as well be the Fields themselves”.

“I wouldn´t doubt it”, Mingyu said, “This is amazing”.

Mingyu nodded slightly, a thin smile on his lips. He walked nervously toward Wonwoo and stopped when he was in close range. 

Wonwoo chuckled faintly. “Why are you so shy?” 

Mingyu didn´t answer, he just stared with his mouth slightly open, no words coming out. That only induced more laughter from Wonwoo. 

“Come on, lets go take a stroll”. Wonwoo interlaced his fingers with Mingyu´s and tugged at his arm. Mingyu followed, never taking his eyes off their intertwined hands. 

As they lazily walked around the never-ending place, Wonwoo picked up a few honeysuckles from a blooming shrub. He lightly tapped Mingyu, who had turned the other way to examine a small bird that had landed on the floor. Mingyu turned around to Wonwoo offering him a handmade honeysuckle bouquet.

“For you, my dear prince”.

Mingyu couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the flowers out of Wonwoo´s hands. 

After walking for nearly an hour, they decided to lie in the floor. Wonwoo turned his head to the side and stared at Mingyu.

“Why does no one know about this place?”

Mingyu turned his head to face Wonwoo, taken aback. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly.

“Many years ago, this place only bred weed and vines. Everyone thought it was cursed. But after my mother died a few years ago, all kinds of flowers started growing here. Roses, dandelions, lilies, you name it. My father felt this was a gift from the gods, telling him she was alright. He still comes here everyday after twenty years. He sits down in the middle of the flower beds and cries his thoughts away. This is like a private memorial to him, a place to remember her.”

Mingyu didn´t notice the tears that had started rolling down his face, neither the way his voice cracked every now and then, not until Wonwoo´s face was right besides him. He had a sad expression as he gently moved his hand until it was resting above Mingyu´s cheek. He wiped Mingyu´s tears off softly, muttering a low “it´s okay, it´s okay” over and over.

Once Mingyu calmed down, Wonwoo helped him to his feet and they made their way back to the interior of the palace slowly. No one said a word as they walked down countless hallways back to the throne room. Eventually, they neared the place, and Wonwoo abruptly stopped next to Mingyu. Wonwoo walked toward Mingyu quickly, cornering him against the wall. He grabbed Mingyu´s hand and kissed it lightly, lips barely touching skin. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Prince”.

Wonwoo walked toward the throne room without turning back again, said his goodbyes to the King and walked out of the castle all while Mingyu watched stunned from his spot against the wall, face crimson for the hundredth time that day.


	4. DISTRACTED MIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I finally wrote another update cheers to me for not being my usual lazy ass.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! Leave comments below if you have any thoughts or opinions!
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> \- @hakjuns on twt :D

Mingyu´s mind couldn't seem to concentrate on anything the following days but in a pair of striking brown eyes and soft lips caressing his hand. Mingyu was soon excused from his morning drills after having almost pierced his body twice with his practice sword. His tutor also glared at him with annoyance when it seemed Mingyu was far from paying any attention to his lessons. So, without anything to do and a mind full of thoughts, he walked aimlessly toward the beach. His skin prickled due to the salt in the air, and he could actually taste and smell it all around him. Finally, he sat down just inches from the water while the sun shone brightly on his back. Extending one arm, he dipped his hand in the water and then brought it back to his face. It was shockingly cold against his skin.

“What is wrong with me?”, he thought desperately as he felt the water slowly dripping down his face and onto his tunic.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on anything his mind kept wandering back to the same place. He couldn't shake the feeling that grew on him every time Wonwoo returned to the castle to take measures or adjust things in the outfits for the ball. His skin tingled with anticipation, and he could hear his heartbeat running faster in his chest. His body ached for something he couldn't seem to name. 

Mingyu walked back towards the castle once the sun hid behind the horizon and the sky took on a crimson color, painting everything a darker shade. He passed the guards silently and climbed the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to reach his bed and sleep for hours on end, hoping to rid his mind of all the thoughts that had occupied it recently. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard multiple voices coming from the throne room. Three pairs of voices, actually. One was without distinction his father´s. One of them he could barely acknowledge as the one belonging to Wonwoo´s father, the town´s tailor. And the last of the voices seemed to be seared into his memory, as recognizable to him as the palm of his own hand. He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand coming to rest against the cobblestone wall for support.

“No, not today”, he thought, “not right now”.

He desperately tried to ease his way down the hall and avoid being seen to no avail, for he felt a hand rest against his shoulder.

“Prince”.

One simple word, that held no order, no restrain, yet it was enough to ground Mingyu´s feet to the floor and for his whole body to engulf in heat. Slowly he turned around, only to rest his eyes against the same ones that had been appearing in his thoughts all week long. His mouth opened and closed, yet he couldn't seem to form a single sound.

“Has the cat got your tongue?”, Wonwoo asked teasingly, “I thought you would be more excited to see me”.

And Mingyu was, more than he could explain, more than Wonwoo could imagine. The only thing that worried him was that if he kept starring at the chiseled face of the man before him, he would be distracted again for the rest of the week. 

“Of course I am”, Mingyu finally let out between a shaky laugh, “I just didn't expect you here today”.

“Yeah well, the ball is in two days. My dad and I just finished your new clothes and brought them here for you to see”.

The King was testing his own new robe right now while Wonwoo´s father made sure everything was fine with it. Mingyu had no other choice than to let Wonwoo tag along, so he tried to calm his nerves and keep his voice steady. Wonwoo took the robes from his father and followed Mingyu to his room. He quickly changed while Wonwoo waited patiently outside. Once Mingyu had finished putting his new garb on, he opened the door for Wonwoo to see.

“You look stunning, my Prince”, Wonwoo said, his eyes moving up and down Mingyu´s body.

Mingyu stuttered a quick “thank you”, trying not to pass out from both embarrassment and nervousness as he shut the door again and changed into his usual tunic.

Mingyu let Wonwoo back in the room and quickly shut the door behind them. Wonwoo sat down on the floor in front of Mingyu as they waited for the King to finish trying on his clothes. 

“So, are you excited for the ball?”, Wonwoo asked.

“Not at all, I have never really liked parties that much”, Mingyu quietly answered.

“I´m sure you will have fun since it´s a party all for you”, Wonwoo tried to cheer him up.

“I´m sure I would actually have fun if you were there”.

Wonwoo raised his eyes in surprise and question towards Mingyu, who deeply regretted saying things without thinking first.

“Ah, Prince, I would love to come and give you company, but only royalty is allowed in”.

“There is a balcony around the back of the ball room, close enough to the ground so that you can climb in through”, Mingyu elaborated.

Wonwoo only sat there with a very confused look on his face.

“B-but, Prince, what if the guards find me before you do?”.

“That will not happen”.

As soon as he said it, a plan started writing itself out on his mind. Mingyu was sure of what he was going to do, and no guards were going to stop him. He would rather spend the night peacefully with Wonwoo rather than with spoiled princes and princesses.


	5. A HAPPY NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for not updating in a while i kinda forgot..bUt on the plus side now that i remembered and since it is summer i´ll post really frequently!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \- @hakjuns on twt :D

Mingyu sat in the throne room, hands restless at his sides, fingers drumming continuously against the metal of the throne. His father paced slowly back and forth across the big room, talking with various servants about the night that awaited them. They had to be prepared, be ready, to serve every single guest, no matter how ridiculous their demands sounded, for they were royalty, and they should never disrespect a member of such a high class. Mingyu watched as the servants grew disinterested and distant at being told the same thing every time guests came over. Eventually, the King dismissed them and finally turned back to Mingyu.

“Well, son, the party is about to start. Time for us to go receive the guests!”

Mingyu rose and followed his father out of the throne room and down the giant set of stairs to the foyer through which guests would arrive. The ballroom had been decorated with thousands of fine tapestries and elegant chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Servants hurried from one corner of the room to the other, holding food and drinks in platters, readying for the busy night that would follow. Mingyu tugged the hem of his new royal clothing, nervous yet excited. He had told Wonwoo to walk to the northern-most part of the castle, where a balcony stood only a few feet off the floor. There, Mingyu would meet him and help him climb over. But first, Mingyu had to greet every single guest that arrived. He sighed and put on his best charming smile as he waited with his father for the Sun to go down and the guests to arrive. 

Only until the sky turned a darker shade of blue did Mingyu start to see carriages strolling in and various members of the royalty walk toward them. They all waited patiently to greet Mingyu. Both princes and princesses put on fake smiles and spoke with exaggerated sweetness on their voices when they neared Mingyu. He half heartedly greeted them back, not really listening to what they all had to say. His mind was further away, waiting for someone else.

When every single guest had arrived, his father dropped his charm, tired, and looked over to Mingyu.

“Say, son, did anyone catch your eye?”

Mingyu had completely forgotten the purpose of the ball had been to find him a future spouse, and now that his father reminded him once again, he simply sighed and walked away toward the crowd.

“No.”

He heard his father cheering him on behind him, but Mingyu couldn't care less. He walked toward the bunch of people standing in the middle of the room, distant in thought. He could sense practically everyone watching him, glances curiously turning his way, attentive of his every move. He grabbed a glass of a bubbly, transparent liquid from a passing servant and made his way to the balcony in the northern part of the room. He leaned against the railing facing the ballroom below and sipped from the glass silently. He was alone up here, everyone busy talking and dancing, hoping to catch someone's attention. 

He was practically dozing off when a small tap to the glass doors behind him rose Mingyu from his half slumber. He left the glass balanced on the railing and turned his attention to the doors. Mingyu quickly unlocked them and glanced behind him quickly to make sure no one was looking his way. He walked outside into the cold night and locked the doors behind him again. He found a tiny rock on the floor at his feet and smiled, knowing Wonwoo had probably throwed it in hopes of catching his attention. He walked to the edge and smiled bigger when he indeed saw Wonwoo standing on the shadows below, fidgeting. 

“I didn't think you would come”, Mingyu said to the shadows down on the ground.

Wonwoo raised his head and rushed forward until he was directly below Mingyu. 

“Oh, finally! I was growing worried you wouldn't notice and forget!”

“I would never forget.”

Mingyu moved to the far side of the balcony and motioned for Wonwoo to come. It was a small climb that barely required any effort. He could help himself up by grabbing hold of the loose stones on the wall and the low parts railing. He explained Wonwoo how to do so and then helped him up. Only did Mingyu relax when Wonwoo was standing beside him, panting.  
“I cannot believe I did this”, exclaimed Wonwoo in disbelief. 

“Neither do I, to be honest”, replied Mingyu, equally in disbelief.

They both bursted out laughing, tired yet amazed. Wonwoo lazily placed a hand on Mingyu´s shoulder, who jumped back, surprised. 

“Ah, I'm sorry, Prince.”

“No, its okay, I wasn't expecting it, that's all.” 

Mingyu rested his hands on the railing and sighed. He looked over and flashed and apologetic smile to Wonwoo. He then proceeded to tell him about what a tired night he was having, trying to be a good prince and please everyone, yet feeling sand and lonely. He didn't want to marry none of the fake people that danced desperately down on the ballroom. He didn't really felt ready to rule a whole kingdom, no matter how small it was. He just wanted to walk around and enjoy a simple life. He felt tears coming and closed his eyes, trying to hold them in. When he opened them again after a while, he saw Wonwoo had come to his side and was holding out a hand to him.

“Dance with me, Prince.”

Mingyu smiled and let Wonwoo lead him. They swayed back and forth on the lone balcony to the rhythm of the music that sounded back inside the ballroom. 

“Happy Birthday, by the way.” 

Mingyu had completely forgotten he turned eighteen today, since no one had wished him a happy birthday. Not ever. His father saw such things as pointless, for you simply turned one year older, nothing special. So when Wonwoo said it, Mingyu felt his heart warm with content, knowing that at least he had finally spent one good birthday. He lost himself in the moment, in the good feeling of someone he did care about holding him close. 

They had danced for a long while when Wonwoo stopped and looked right into Mingyu´s eyes. Confused, Mingyu stopped as well. He felt Wonwoo getting nearer and closing the distance between them, but he registered what was happening only until he felt a pair of soft lips over his own. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough for Mingyu´s stomach to clench and his heart to beat faster. Then, Wonwoo stepped back, growing aware of what he had just done. Mingyu stumbled back until he hit the glass doors and then quickly fumbled with the lock. 

“I...I think I should go now.”, Mingyu said as he entered the castle and locked the doors quickly, not looking back once at the man he had left standing there with a sad face.

His father looked at him in confusion as Mingyu sprinted in a hurry out of the ballroom and down the corridors of the giant castle into his headquarters. Once he arrived in his room, he quickly stripped off his clothing and lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, heart beating fast and confused.


	6. ANSWERED QUESTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> -@hakjuns on twt ;)

Mingyu shaded his eyes with the back of his hand as light poured in from the nearby window. He was laying on his back atop the klinai in his bedroom, the fabric cool beneath him. By now, Mingyu had lost track of the endless hours he spent looking aimlessly at the ceiling. He tried sleeping to no use, for each time he closed his eyes, his feelings came rushing back to him. The beautiful features of the man that had kissed him had been tattooed to his eyelids, haunting him all day and night. He felt a sharp pain in his gut, tearing him up from the inside. He ached so badly, wishing for something inexistent. He could still hear Wonwoo´s laugh, a cackle that turned his lips slighlty upward; he could still feel Wonwoo´s soothing gaze burning through him, making him weak. He wished for Wonwoo now, as his thoughts and feelings consumed him, driving him to an endless void of darkness, in which his heart rested. But at the same time, all of these sudden feelings that consumed him made him confused, agitated, nervous. He wasn't really sure of what he wanted, but what he did know was that it included Wonwoo. Specifically, Wonwoo´s lips on top of his. 

After rushing out of the ballroom, away from all those princes and princesses, away from the King, and away from the man that was causing all of his problems, and after trying to sleep on his bed without results, he sat on the klinai, thinking, pondering. His father had come in various times, wondering what was up with him, but all those times Mingyu rejected him. He saw the servants come in from time to time and leave some food and water, but Mingyu had not done much more than nudge it slightly. He didn't know how much time had passed since that night, but he could tell his father was getting more worried as the hours went by. 

He continued staring at the blank stone above him for another seemingly unending amount of time until a soft knock brought Mingyu back to reality. The door inched forward, a head sticking in. It was one of the guards who was in charge of security at his headquarters.

“Someone is here to see you, young Prince, should I let him in?”

Mingyu hesitated for a second, but allowed the visitor to come in, barely moving his head to utter a silent nod. His eyes were still glued to the ceiling, dark shadows forming under them. A raspy yet soft voice sounded, rumbling throughout Mingyu’s room.

“I have heard from the King that you were not feeling well, is everything alright?”

A short sentence which lasted no more than seconds, yet it was enough for Mingyu to turn his head all the way to face the silhouette now standing at the door. Wonwoo. He raised his hand and gestured for the guard to leave them alone. Only until the door was completely closed did Mingyu speak.

“What are you doing here?”

“No need to act so cold,” Wonwoo answered as he came closer, “I am here to check on you of course.”

Mingyu let out an abrumpt chuckle. “Why would you care about me at all?”

Wonwoo smiled softly, turning his head to one side, “You should know why by now, Prince”

A crimson color filled Mingyu’s cheeks, causing him to return his gaze to the ceiling he had taken such an interest in. 

A few minutes passed by, the room regaining a flat silence. Mingyu turned his head back from the ceiling, exhasperated by the lack of answers he was receiving. Instead of meeting air, though, he found himself staring right into Wonwoo’s dark eyes. He had apparently walked over and kneeled beside Mingyu without being heard. A smirk filled Wonwoo´s face, amused by the surprised reaction Mingyu´s face was carrying. Mingyu stuttered, unable to form a whole word, distracted by the way Wonwoo´s gaze moved all over him. 

“What has kept you in such distress lately?” Wonwoo asked once more.

Mingyu rised a little, resting his cheek on the palm of his right hand. He was now staring right into Wonwoo´s eyes. A deeper shade of red filled Mingyu´s face. He struggled, but managed to spit out the three letters he had wanted to say since the first time Wonwoo asked.

“You.”

Wonwoo was taken aback, for his smirk dropped, replaced by an astonished look. He was about to ask a question, but Mingyu had no real answer to what he felt. His eyes wandered until they rested on the lips of the man kneeled in front of him, raising his free hand to cup Wonwoo´s chin. Mingyu then pulled Wonwoo closer, until their mouths met. They both closed their eyes, enjoying for the first time each other's taste freely. A tingling sensation ran all over Mingyu´s body; he felt so light, almost as if he were floating through the skies, resting among clouds. Wonwoo´s lips were sweet over Mingyu´s, dulling every nerve in his body. Mingyu fell into Wonwoo´s lips, desiring more and more of him. Their mouths opened and closed as their tongues eventually tangled together. Their lips parted only when they ran out of breath. Mingyu panted as he opened his eyes and stared at Wonwoo. He still felt dizzy, Wonwoo´s scent all around him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but were probably only minutes. Through their eyes, all unspoken feelings and words came out. After a while, Wonwoo turned around and sat against the klinai on the floor, having calmed himself. Mingyu lowered himself back onto the soft cushion and tangled one hand in Wonwoo´s hair. He thought he saw Wonwoo lips turn upwards slightly, which made Mingyu smile as well.


End file.
